Darcy Speaks
by RedRose102
Summary: Occurs when Darcy met Elizabeth and publicly scorned her. What was he really thinking? A little look into Mr. Darcy's mind. WARNING: NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN! DxE!


**Hey guys!!! I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I don't care!!! This is just some Darcy drabbles. I'm not dead, so obviously I don't own Pride and Prejudice. Jane Austen does.**

**Enjoy!!! **

I stood conveyed partly in the shadows, watching everyone dance, laugh, mingle, and having a good time. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be near these…these…imbeciles. Country bumpkins or whatever you call them. But, no. Charles just _had _to come here. To this miserable little town called Hertfordshire. Not only did he have the nerve to drag me here, but insisted that we bring his two unbearable sisters, Caroline and Louisa, plus that horrid husband of Louisa's, Mr. Hurst. This is horrible.

I watch as Charles twirls this handsome woman on the dance floor. Ah. He's already smitten. The girl is probably just using him. It is not going to last long. I am sure of it.

The dance ends and Charles looks disappointed. I sigh. Did he not learn his lesson the last time? He regains his composure and bows to the young lady. She, in turn, curtseys and walks off. After he watches her disappear through the crowd he spots me and waves good naturedly.

I wave back, halfheartedly. When Charles comes over the first thing that comes out of his mouth was," Darcy, why aren't you dancing? You must dance! After all this is a ball. You shouldn't be wasting away in a corner, isolated from society. Go. Ask a lovely woman to dance." I can see he's been drinking.

"I do not wish to dance, for I have no partner."

"Nonsense, there's plenty of women to choose from! I was just dancing with a lovely Miss. Bennet. She told me she has a sister close to her age. She pointed her out to me…." As he was talking he looked around for the sister. I do not want to be paired up with some broad. "Ah, there she is." I looked to where Charles was pointing. And my heart nearly stopped.

There, sitting in a chair, was a beautiful woman with mesmerizing hazel eyes. She was….well…no words could describe her. The only words that came to mind was an angel. She was _that _beautiful. She looked up and met my eyes. I don't know how long we stared at each other, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, I had no idea. But in that time frame my heart melted, something I didn't think that was possible, and I had an unpleasant feeling between my legs. All I could think about was going over there and talking to her. Tell her how incandescent and beautiful she is.

I was interrupted from my pensive thoughts when I heard Charles chuckle from behind me. I looked back at him. He smiled.

"I thought so," was all he said.

"You thought what?" I snapped at him.

His pleasant smile just remained intact. "Oh, nothing. Just thought you and Miss. Elizabeth Bennet would get along nicely. So why don't you ask her to dance?"

My heart raced. I couldn't ask that lovely creature to dance with me. I would probably mess it up anyway. Wait! When did I get like this? I have never shown an interest in any woman before. Why this woman? Oh, right. Because she's bewitching. To save myself from heartbreak, like I knew what was going to happen to Charles, I dully stated," She's tolerable, I suppose. But, not handsome enough to tempt me."

Charles gasped. "She's magnificent!" Don't remind me. "Your assessment of her physical appearance gives her no justice. No justice at all!" I just shrugged. Before Charles could reprimand me anymore, the beautiful woman he was dancing with a moment ago came forth and proposed another dance. Forgetting about our conversation, he happily agreed. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.

When I looked back over at the precious angel I was surprised at what I saw. She was glaring at me, hatred aglow in her deep hazel eyes. I must say, she looked even more beautiful all angry. She must have heard what I said to Charles. Instantly, lamented my actions. I imagined that entire hateful passion turning into another kind of passion. A passion rendered in my bed. Her hair fanned out across my pillow, my mother's gold ring on her fourth finger catching in the moonlight, her delicious curves under me, and her warm hot lips on mine, and I cupping her, my hands full of her…. I need to stop right there! I don't need to be thinking these inappropriate thoughts.

When I looked up from my musings, she was gone. In a flurry of panic I searched the room for her. I finally found her talking with some women. She pointed at me whilst saying something to them. They all turned and glared at my reaction, while she just smirked.

A woman that had just been scorned was laughing.

How…eccentric.

**Hold the applause!! I'm just kidding!! I don't know if I'll continue with this. I may not. Please Review anyway. **


End file.
